


Dimples

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dimples, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Patton discovers Virgil has dimples [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]IM IN A LEE MOOOOOOD





	Dimples

Virgil took a deep breath as he laid back on the couch. It was a rare quiet moment in the mind palace.

“VIRGIL!”

Well that didn’t last very long.

Patton ran and jumped onto the couch, excitedly bouncing.

Virgil blinked in surprise. “Uh, hey Pat. What’s up?”

“Look!” Patton showed him his phone. On the screen was a picture Patton had taken of him and Roman earlier as they were playing quiplash. Virgil smiled at the memory, playing a game about wit and humor with someone like Roman was hilarious, he almost passed out from laughter at one point.

“Yeah, it’s me and Roman.”

“Look at your face!” 

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Yes? It’s a face?”

“No! You have cute little dimples!” Patton cheered.

Virgil felt himself go a little pink. “I do not!”

“Uh-huh! Look!” Patton pointed to his cheeks in the pic. Sure enough, he had dimples. 

Virgil stammered, he had no idea he had dimples. “So… so what? They’re just dimples.”

Patton put down the phone. “Dimples are so adorable! I guess I never noticed cause you don’t smile like that unless you’re all giggly.” 

Virgil felt his face flush more. “I do not get ‘all giggly’.”

Patton bit his lip, holding in a squeal from Virgil’s blushy pouty face. So cute.

“Yeah you do. Usually it’s when you’re around Roman.”

Virgil coughed and cleared his throat. “That’s just cause he’s an idiot. It’s funny when he does stupid things.”

“Oh! Like when he hopped up on the table to sing and began doing a waltz and then fell off the table?” Patton asked.

Virgil immediately snorted and began laughing at the memory.

Patton gasped suddenly. “There! There it is! There’s the dimples!” He poked Virgil’s cheek, where indeed he had dimples showing.

“Shut up! I do not have dimples!” Virgil shoved his hand away. He still had a big smile and of course two very visible dimples.

“Yes you do, Virgil!” 

“No.” Virgil suppressed his smile enough for the dimples to go away. Patton whined and reached out and held Virgil’s face, tilting it so he could see where his dimples went, his fingers pressing on his neck and jaw.

Virgil jolted and snickered, his smile returning. He pulled away. 

Patton paused before gasping excitedly. “Oh my goodness, are you ticklish, Virgil?”

Virgil stiffened. He gazed back at Patton who was practically vibrating with excited energy.

Crap.

“I’m not hearing a no.” Patton cooed and pounced on Virgil, fingers wiggling at the spot on his neck he had just grazed.

Virgil gasped and erupted into uncontrollable giggles. Patton held his arms down at his sides so all he could do was toss his head from side to side and giggle hysterically.

“Theeeeeere’s those dimples!” Patton sang. He fluttered and poked his fingers into the sensitive skin as he moved downwards, towards his armpits. He retracted his hands before pushing them under Virgil’s hoodie to tickle at bare skin.

Virgil bucked and threw his head back in hysterical laughter.

“Ihihihihi dohohohohon’t hahahhave dihihihimples!” 

“Stop denying it!” Patton huffed. He pondered for a minute before an idea hit him. He reached over to grab his phone from where he had dropped it and opened the camera.

“Smiiiiiile, Virgil!”

“Dohohohon’t! Nohoho!” Virgil shook his head and tried to stop smiling, but Patton just moved to his tummy in response. Virgil squealed and his grin grew huge. He drummed his feet on the couch cushion and squeezed his eyes shut at the intensity of the tickling. His laughter grew loud and boisterous at the new spot, and Patton grinned. 

Click.

Patton snapped a picture.

Patton jumped back and let Virgil breathe.

Virgil panted and eyed Patton who was grinning at his phone screen.

In an instant, Virgil lunged at Patton. “Delete that!”

Patton held it above his head with a playful smile. “But you look so cute! And now there’s no denying your adorable dimples!”

“It’s embarrassing!”

“I think it’s cute! Plus you look adorable when tickled!”

Virgil felt himself go red and eyed Patton’s arm way above his head holding the phone. “Oh yeah?” He grabbed hold of his ribs and began scribbling his fingers.

Patton yelped and descended into hearty laughter. His arm was wobbling, still stubbornly held over his head.

“Looks like I’m not the only ticklish one, dad.” He snickered and began scratching at the hollows of Patton’s underarms.

Patton squealed and his arms came rocketing down to protect his sides. Patton wasn’t even fighting back, just laying down as hysterical laughter poured from him.

Virgil grabbed the phone and tossed it aside before stopping his fingers. “Promise to delete the pic and I’ll let you go.”

“Never! It’s a great picture!” Patton protested, still smiling as bright as ever.

“Alright, you asked for it.” Virgil grinned and dug into Patton’s hips.

Patton shrieked and his laughter instantly became more frantic and desperate. “NOHOHO WAHAHAIT! Ahahahahahahahaha!” 

“Aw, what’s the matter, Pops? Got ticklish hips?” Virgil teased, enjoying himself more than he intended. He switched to light scratching and grinned down at Patton who was beaming.

“Yehehehehes! Reheheheally tihihihicklish!” Patton giggled and kicked his feet a little. “Lihihihike yohohou!” He added with a playful glint in his eye.

“Oh you’re asking for it now, Popstar!” Virgil giggled and began squeezing Patton’s sides. Patton snorted and dissolved into helpless laughter. Virgil found himself laughing along with him. 

“What’s going on in here?” Roman asked as he entered the room.

Virgil stopped and smiled at Roman. “Just playin’ around, Princey.”

He suddenly gasped. “I had no idea you had dimples, Virgil!”

Virgil stopped. “Aw, come on!” He groaned and fell onto his side dramatically before covering his face. Patton sat up and giggled, petting his head. 

Patton then leaned back to grab his phone. “Hey, Ro, check out this pic.”

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Virgil’s head snapped up to see Roman plucking the phone from Patton’s hand and looking at the pic.

“Aw, I’ve never seen him smile like this!”

“I also found out our little stormcloud is ticklish!”

Virgil just went beet red and glared at Patton. “Do you live to embarrass me?”

“Well, kiddo, It’s kind of in the dad job description.”

“Wait, do, Virgil’s ticklish? You mean I can just scratch at the right places and see our little emo laugh helplessly?”

“Yup!”

“Patton, you are gonna pay for this.” Virgil growled before bolting. Roman ran after him, wiggling his fingers and cooing teases.

Patton just grabbed the phone Roman had left and looked at the picture. He smiled and tapped ‘favorite’.


End file.
